With the increasing use of mobile terminals such as smartphones, currently, almost every person has a mobile phone, and mobile phones have become an indispensable part of people's lives and work. In order to enrich a display effect of a lock-screen interface of the mobile terminal, a system or some lock-screen magazine-type applications of the mobile terminal can provide users with a rich lock-screen wallpaper library. Current lock-screen wallpaper display adopts a random carousel manner. Each time the user locks the screen, a picture is selected randomly from the lock-screen wallpaper library as a wallpaper.
If the picture randomly selected from the lock-screen wallpaper library is not what the user likes, the user needs to delete and modify the picture in a directory stored in the lock-screen wallpaper library, the operation is complicated and user experience is poor.